The Return of Thomas
by Smarty 94
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby must keep Thomas and Fat Tony hidden from Darkseid after the goat steals a bunch of weapons. Meanwhile; Ben, Sonic, and Randy send themselves to the world of Skylanders and must save it from Kaos.
1. Darkseid

At the docks; a car stopped next to a warehouse. The front doors opened up and a bunch of guys left the car.

A back door opened up and Fat Tony exited the car. He saw a mysterious guy in a tan hat and trench coat. The guy approached the mob boss while pushing a rectangular crate towards the mob boss.

"You got the stuff?" said Fat Tony.

"Do I. You ask me to steal weapons from Planet Apokplips and I do It." said the mysterious person.

He pulled out a crowbar and popped open the crate; revealing a bunch of weird weapons and some hellspores.

Fat Tony smiled.

"Well done Nikolai." Said Tony.

The figure removed his hat; revealing that it was Thomas.

"Now for your side of the bargain." Said Thomas.

Fat Tony smiled and snapped his fingers.

A guy in glasses and a lab coat pulled out a laptop and did some typing.

"Your records are cleared from the American and Russian governments computers so that they can't arrest you." Said Fat Tony.

Another guy gave Thomas a brief case.

"And the money as promised." Said Tony.

Thomas smiled and took the money.

"Thank you Fat Tony." Thomas said. "It sure is tough running. And it will be good to see my friends again."

He started to walk away, but a portal opened up and an alien named Darkseid (DC Comics) emerged from it.

"You stole my weapons." Said Darkseid.

Tony and Thomas became shocked.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Thomas.

"I want them back." Said Darkseid.

"You and what army?" said Tony.

Soon some Of Darkseid's Creatures came out.

Fat Tony became shocked.

"Oh that army." Said Fat Tony.

He and Thomas made a run for it and went into the car with all the weapons before driving off.

"We're going to need a place to hide until we're in the clear." Said Fat Tony.

Thomas pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number on it.

At the mansion; Mordecai and Rigby were making milkshakes.

"Oh yeah Making Milkshakes is fun." Rigby said.

"You said it." His best friend said. "Plus Flame and Charmcaster are getting married soon and G has asked us to help with the food."

Mordecai heard his phone ringing and picked it up.

He saw an unknown number on it.

"Who could that be?" The Bird asked.

He pushed the talk button.

"Hello?" said Mordecai.

A split screen appeared and Thomas was on the other line.

"Hey, I need your help." Said Thomas.

Mordecai became shocked.

"Thomas? What're you doing calling me? You're supposed to be on the run from the American and Russian governments." Said Mordecai.

Thomas smiled.

"I got my records cleared from the American and Russian government computers. Anyways, I NEED YOUR HELP!" yelled Thomas.

"You need my help?" said Mordecai.

"Yes I am being chased by Darkseid." Thomas said.

Mordecai is shocked.

"Not him again. Oh man I battled him and his Omega Beams are tough to dodge." Mordecai said.

"Omega Beams?" Rigby asked.

"Don't ask." Mordecai said before going back on the phone, "Okay, just lose that guy and come over to the mansion. You'll be safe here."

He pushed the end call button.

Rigby was shocked.

"You know this evil dude?" The Racoon asked.

The Blue Bird looked at his friend.

"Story for another time." He said.

A knock was heard at the front door.

Mordecai opened it and saw Thomas and Fat Tony at the door.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Mordecai.

Thomas smiled.

"Thanks for letting me hide here for a while." Said Thomas.

He and Tony entered the mansion before the door closed.

Yakko entered the area and saw Thomas.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa, look who it is. Thomas." Said Yakko, "Haven't seen you in a while, in fact, none of us have."

"I've been away." Said Thomas.

Rigby was shocked.

"Away? You've been on the run." Said Rigby.

Yakko became shocked.

"On the run? So that's what happened. There's been rumors going on between everyone else in the mansion." Said Yakko.

"Darkseid." Thomas said.

Mordecai covered Thomas's mouth.

"What rumors are you talking about?" said Mordecai.

Yakko pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it that changed to a flashback of Spongebob working at the Krusty Krab.

"Thomas, hmmmm, I think he got eaten by a Krakken." Said Spongebob.

The scene changed to show Knuckles doing pull ups.

"Isn't Thomas the goat that stole my socks?" said Knuckles.

The scene changed to Sonic running on a treadmill.

"What happened to Thomas? I'd say he went and stole a very big diamond in Florida and got arrested for it." Said Sonic.

The scene changed to Ben playing a video game.

"I think Thomas got involved with the Italian Mafia." Said Ben.

The Scene Changed to Kai who was training with her sword.

"Thomas must have gotten mixed up with some bad people." Said Kai.

The scene changed to CatDog who were eating fish and steaks.

"I'm pretty sure he was kidnapped and killed." Said Cat.

"No Cat, he might have been a Russian spy and on the run." Said Dog.

Cat turned to his brother.

"No one's going to believe that." Said Cat.

The scene changed back to Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, Fat Tony, and Yakko. Yakko put the remote away.

"Yep, those were some of the rumors." Said Yakko.

"What amazes me was that one of the dumbest persons in the mansion actually knew what happened to me." Said Thomas.

"Same here." Said Mordecai.


	2. The Skylanders

With Ben, Sonic, and Randy; they were in the game room. Sonic and Ben were playing Skylanders Trap Team as Randy was watching.

"Must...never...stop...playing...Skylanders." said Sonic.

Randy sighed.

"How long have you've been playing this game?" said Randy.

Ben checked a clock.

"10 hours." Said Ben.

He opened up a can of Red Bull and drank it before tossing it into a pile of empty cans of Red Bull.

Randy is shocked.

"How many of those did you have to drink?" said Randy.

Ben did some counting.

"54." Said Ben.

"Sheesh, even I think that's much." Said Sonic.

Eventually; the Traptanium portal lost power.

"Oh, come on." Said Ben.

Randy is shocked.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Meanwhile in the Slylander's world, Kaos is battling his foes.

"You'll never stop me." Said Kaos.

Spyro, Gil Grunt, and Trigger Happy charged towards Kaos.

"You say that all the time." Said Spyro.

"And we beat you all the time." Said Gil Grunt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Said Trigger Happy.

He started shooting gold coins at Kaos.

In the real world, Sonic unscrewed the bottom of the Traptanium Portal and inspected it.

"Okay, we'll need a new battery. Ben, you think you could-"Sonic said before turning to Ben and saw that he had a circular battery in his hand, "Wow, that was fast."

He took the battery and placed it in the portal before screwing it back together.

"Now to just turn it on." Said Sonic.

He pushed the Portal and started glowing before he grabbed Ben and Randy.

The three disappeared.

Back in the Skylander's world; Kaos had somehow overpowered the three Skylanders.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed, "You pathetic heroes will soon be dead."

However; Sonic, Ben, and Randy fell on Kaos, knocking him out.

The three Skylanders became shocked.

"Witches, they're witches." Said Trigger Happy.

He aimed his guns at the other three before being stopped by Spyro.

"Stand down Trig." Said Spyro.

The purple dragon started in inspect the three.

"Ben, what kind of battery did you get?" said Sonic.

Ben looked at Sonic.

"I found it in Donnie's lab." Ben said.

Sonic and Randy became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Randy.

"Thanks a lot Ben, now we're in Skylands." Said Sonic.

Spyro stopped inspecting.

"Not from around here, but from the real world. It can only mean that you're Portal Masters." Said Spyro.

Randy is shocked.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Dude, you own this game and all the other Skylander games. You should know what a Portal Master is by now." Said Sonic.

"Oh." Said Randy.

"We should probably bring them to see Master Eon." Said Gil Grunt.

"Agreed." said Trigger Happy

The Skylanders left the area as Ben, Sonic, and Randy followed.

Later; the six appeared at the Skylanders home. A bunch of other Skylanders were looking at the two humans and hedgehog.

"Non Skylanders?" said Pop Fizz.

"Eon, we bring Portal Masters from the real world." Said Spyro.

A floating head named Master Eon appeared in the sky.

"I am Eon." Said Eon.

An explosion happened in front of Eon and Ben screamed in fear.

Sonic smacked Ben.

"This is not the Wizard of Oz." said Sonic.

Fire Krakken was chuckling nervously.

"My bad." Said Fire Krakken.

Sonic, Ben, and Randy got on their knees.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY!" The three said.

The Skylanders groaned.

Night Shift leaned over to Stink Bomb.

"Real world Portal Masters, am I right?" said Night Shift.

"Oh yeah." Stink Bomb said.

"I'm not going to kill you guys." Said Eon.

The three on their knees stood up.

"This is becoming one weird video game." Said Sonic.

"Oh yeah." The other two said.


	3. The Hiding Spot

Mordecai opened up the attic hatch and he, Rigby, Thomas and Fat Tony went into the attic.

"You should be safe here for a while." said Mordecai.

"You expect us to stay in an attic?" said Thomas.

"Nobody cares about what's in the attic." said Rigby.

Thomas sighed.

"I guess." He said. "But what if someone comes up here?"

Rigby laughed.

"Please hardly anyone comes up here." Rigby said.

"Unless it's for something very important." Said Mordecai.

He saw a green Nintendo 64.

"Ooh, a Nintendo 64, what're the odds of finding one of those?" said Mordecai.

Fat Tony is mad.

"I can't stay in an attic." Said Fat Tony.

Thomas is mad.

"You can't do this to us." Said Thomas.

"Knock, knock." Said Rigby.

Thomas became confused.

"Who's there?" said Thomas.

"Shatip." Said Rigby.

"Shatip who?" said Thomas.

"Shatip you." Said Rigby.

He and Mordecai left the attic before closing it up.

Thomas sighed.

"Well, we're stuck here for a while." Said Thomas.

"I know." Said Fat Tony.

Meanwhile on the planet Apokolips in the lair of Darkseid he was pacing around in his throne room.

"How to get that goat and my weapons back." Said Darkseid, "I need a plan."

He did some thinking before coming up with an idea.

"Force info out of anyone who knows Thomas, of course." Said Darkseid.

He then grinned.

"And I'll start with that Blue Jay." Said Darkseid.

He started laughing before coughing.

"I'm getting to old for this stuff." Said Darkseid.


	4. Training

Back in the Skylander's World; Sonic, Ben, and Randy explained a lot of stuff to the Skylanders.

"So you need to get back to your world?" said Terrafin.

"Yep, Ben used some type of high tech battery to send us here." said Randy.

Wash Buckler thought of something.

"Hey, if Kaos discovers that you found a way to get in this world, he'll try to find a way to enter the real world." said Wash Buckler.

Randy is shocked.

"That's not good." Said Randy.

"What I just said?" said Wash Buckler.

"No, that you sound like someone I know." Said Randy.

Wash Buckler was confused

"Who?" said Wash Buckler.

"No one." Said Ben.

Eon thought of something.

"There is a way to send you three back to your own world." Said Eon.

Sonic's ears twitched.

"I'm listening." Said Sonic.

"Deep in the mountains of Mt. Cloudbreak, there is a gem with lots of powers that can send you back to your own world." Said Eon.

Randy, Ben and Sonic smiled.

"That's great." Ben said. "Thanks Zordon."

Sonic smacked Ben on the back of the head.

"He is not Zordon." Sonic said.

"I know. I mean come on. Both Zordon and this guy are floating heads." Ben said.

Sonic was about to say something when he realized Ben was right.

'Good point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, in the real world, in the lair of Nega Dragon; Zeltrax and Nomi Randy were playing Skylanders.

"Why can't we ever play as the villains and destroy the heroes?" said Zeltrax.

"Because no one likes to play as the villains." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon was seeing this and was muttering to himself.

"I can't believe it. Here I am the most powerful clone and all I have for my new minions is Zeltrax and that evil Randy clone." He muttered. "I need more Minions and maybe foot minions. Not to mention I live in this dump."

A can hit his head before he turned and saw a cat looking at him all mad.

The cat hissed before going back to sleep.

"Why did Nomi Randy have to get that cat as a pet?" He asked.

"Because he can stand up to you." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon groaned.

He then sees what the two were playing.

"Again with Skylanders?" said Nega Dragon.

"It was the only game we could get." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"I got it." He said. "We will use this game to bring the evil monsters out of the game and Attack the city."

The cat groaned.

Back in the world of the Skylanders.

Kaos was mad.

"Those Skylanders defeated me. And three Skylanders fell on top of me for no reason." Said Kaos.

His minion Glumshanks appeared.

"Maybe those Skylanders that fell on you were actually Portal Masters from the real world." Said Glumshanks.

Kaos became shocked.

"Impossible." Said Kaos.

He then thought of something.

"Portal Master's from the real world? Perfect, I can use them to enter the real world and escape from this stupid video game series." Said Kaos.

He laughed.

"Once I conquer earth, I'll conquer this video game." Said Kaos.

He laughed some more before coughing. He started drinking from a juice box.

"You've really got to get that thing under control." Said Glumshanks.

Back at the Skylander's home; Sonic was checking out Snap Shot's Traptanium bow and arrow.

"Nice weapon." Said Sonic.

Snap Shot smiled.

"I know. But you and your friends will need to master using Traptanium weapons if you're to go to Mt. Cloudbreak." Said Snap Shot, "Not a lot of people have made it out of there alive. Save for Rattle Shake."

The crocodile motioned to Rattle Shake.

Sonic became shocked before shaking.

"You okay mate?" said Snap Shot.

"Yeah, just afraid of snakes." Said Sonic.

"Ah." The Skylander said.

He then grabbed another blue Traptanium bow and gave it to Sonic.

"This special Traptanium bow can be split into two swords." Said Snap Shot.

"Hmm." Said Sonic.

He split the bow into two swords and made slashing motions with them.

He smiled before putting the swords back together turning them into a bow.

A Traptanium arrow appeared in Sonic's right hand and he started to aim.

Sonic smiled.

"Nice. I could get used to this." Said Sonic.

He shot the arrow and it hit Ben's butt.

Sonic chuckled.

"If my friends at all those E3 conventions can see me now." Said Sonic.

Later; Sonic, Ben, and Randy were practicing with different Traptanium weapons.

Ben was confused.

"What's with all these gem like weapons?" said Ben.

"For training before we head for Mt. Cloudbreak." Said Randy.

"I've got it all down." Said Sonic.

Stink Bomb pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it and a bunch of wooden dummies appeared.

Sonic pulled his bow apart, making twin swords. He charged towards the wooden dummies.

He slashed at the dummies, destroying them.

More dummies appeared around Sonic and he made a huge fart that surrounded the area in green clouds.

Ben groaned.

"That's disgusting." said Ben, "Who taught him that?"

Stink Bomb raised his hand.

Randy smacked him.

"I'm a martial arts ninja master." Said Stink Bomb.

"Really?" said Randy.

"Yeah, I created my own style called Kung Fume." Said Stink Bomb.

Randy smirked.

"I'm willing to learn that stuff." Said Randy.

He was given cans of Pork and Beans.

"Time to get started." Said Stink Bomb.

The green smoke cloud cleared off and the wooden dummies were destroyed.

Sonic put the blades back together forming the bow once more.

A wooden dummy of Kaos appeared and Sonic made a blue Traptanium arrow appear in his right hand before aiming at Kaos's privates.

He then released the arrow and it hit Kaos' groin.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Trigger Happy started laughing.

"Ok that is crazy." He said.

He started shooting gold coins like mad.

"No wonder he's called Trigger Happy." Said Ben.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Master Eon appeared.

"The Portal Masters are ready for their journey." Said Master Eon.

"Yes sir." They said.

Eon smiled.

"Then good luck." He said.

Ben, Sonic, and Randy left the area.

"Spyro, Gil Grunt, Trigger Happy, Pop Fizz, Wash Buckler, Rattle Shake, Stink Bomb, Night Shift, Snap Shot." Said Eon, "Follow the three to Mt. Cloudbreak and make sure they get to the gem before Kaos."

The Skylanders nodded.


	5. Thomas Captured

Back in the mansion; Thomas and Fat Tony were still in the attic and playing Go Fish.

"Got any 4's?" said Thomas.

Tony shook his head.

"Go fish." said Fat Tony.

Just then they hear voices from down stairs.

"Are you sure it's in the attic?" SpongeBob's voice asked.

"Yes I am." Sandy' voice said. "Besides since we told G the story of Burger Beard he said he may have an idea for if he comes back."

The attic opened up and Spongebob climbed up and saw the two.

"What the?" said Spongebob.

Thomas and Fat Tony saw Spongebob.

"Oh, this is unfortunate." Said Thomas.

"I know." Fat Tony said.

Spongebob screamed before Sandy poked her head up and saw the two.

She became shocked before she and Spongebob left the attic.

Spongebob went to some type of fire alarm thing in glass labeled 'Break in case of fugitives hiding in the attic.'

He broke the glass and pushed the button and it went off.

Everyone in the manor heard the alarm.

They went to the attic.

"What is going on here?" said Bugs, "Did Owen break wind?"

"No, that alarm is still not used." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah." Duncan sai.

"SpongeBob an I saw two fugitives hiding in the attic." Sandy said.

Everyone gasped.

Mordecai and Rigby fake gasped.

"Say what? There are fugitives in our attic?" said Rigby.

"Who are the fugitives?" said Mordecai.

Thomas and Fat Tony left the attic with their hands up.

"Don't worry; we're only hiding from a dangerous alien. Mordecai and Rigby are allowing us to hide here until the alien leaves." Said Thomas.

Everyone looked at the two.

The blue jay and raccoon chuckled nervously.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Said Mordecai.

"Me neither." Said Rigby.

Everyone approached Mordecai and Rigby mad.

However a explosion was heard and everyone turned to see A giant hole in the wall and Darkseid on a boulder.

"Well well Blue Bird we meet again." DarkSeid said.

Mordecai became shocked.

"How did he find us so easily?" said Mordecai.

"I used a phone book." Said Darkseid.

Everyone became shocked.

"But that failed miserably so I used an address book." Said Darkseid.

Everyone became shocked.

"But when that failed I forced it out of your friend Death." Darkseid said. "Now where is the Goat?"

Thomas had on a fake mustache.

"I don't know a goat." Said Thomas.

"Besides we will never tell you." Rugby said. "So go or I will scratch you jerk."

Darkseid is mad and his eyes glowed and fired his Omega Beam.

The Beam hits Rigby.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"An Omega Beam?" said Cyborg.

"First person to avoid that was Batman." Said Robin.

The Omega Beam vaporized Rigby.

"AHHHHHH!" He shouted and vanished.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Next person to defy me dies." Said Darkseid, "Now where's Thomas?"

Thomas groaned before removing his fake mustache and approaching Darkseid with his arms out.

"You wanted me, I'm turning myself in." said Thomas.

Darkseid smiled.

"Smart choice my friend." Said Darkseid.

He used his Omega Beam and blasted Thomas and he vanished.

On Darkseid's planet he appeared in the lair and Thomas sees Rigby.

"Hey, you just got here?" said Thomas.

"Yeah, I just got here." Said Rigby.

A portal opened up and Darkseid emerged from it.

"And now, the torture begins." Said Darkseid.

Back on Earth; Mordecai became determined.

"Well I'm not going to let my friend's death be in vein. I'm going after Darkseid." Said Mordecai.

Everyone gasped.

"Are you crazy? Did you not see what just happened? He killed Rigby and Nicolai." Said Fat Tony.

Everyone else became confused.

"Nicolai? I thought his name was Thomas." Said Knuckles.

"He was a Russian spy." Said Mordecai.

Everyone started talking at once.

Mordecai pulled out a Megaphone and spoke into it.

"QUIET!" yelled Mordecai.

Everyone but Leo stopped talking.

"I'M ATTRACTED TO ROOKS SISTER ROOK SHAR!" yelled Leo.

He covered his mouth in shock after realizing that everyone stopped talking at once.

Everyone turned to Leo in shock.

"Say what?" said Knuckles.

"Oh, so it wasn't bad enough for you to become attracted to our own sister Karai, but now you've become attracted to one of Rook's sisters?" said Raph.

"Uh…no?" said Leo, "Well, I'm attracted to her like a friend, as in, some of us have friends that're girls and they're friends, and we're not dating the girls."

"That's a lot of info to get after hearing lots of people talking at once." Said Mikey.

G thought of something.

"Wait, you were attracted to Karai? That's stupid." Said G.

"That's coming out of a guy who dated Karai even though she turned out to be your adopted sister." Said Raph.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" everyone said.

"You just got burned man." Said Duncan.

He and Raph high fived each other.

G groaned.

"I should have seen all that coming?" said G.

"But still; Leonardo is attracted to someone that's not his own sister or my own daughter, that's pretty big." Said Splinter.

"Hey I did not know at the time she was my sister." G said, "How was I to know Karai was my sister? An did you four not know that as well at the time since you always battled her?"

Raph looked at his brothers.

"G has a point there." Raph said.

Salem started looking around.

"Hey, where's Sonic? By this time, he'd be spewing out lots of info on how to be a ladies man considering that Leo is now attracted to someone." Said Salem.

Everyone looked around.

"Come to think of it, I did not see Andy around neither." Heidi said.

"Randy." Said Theresa.

"Or Ben and we were going on a date today." Kai said.

"Can we worry about this after we save Thomas and Rigby?" G asked. "Darkseidi's powerful."

"Good point." Bugs said.

"Also I got something for you and Sandy." G said and gave the two something.

It was something that looked like the Astro Morpher.

"Astro Morphers?" Sandy asked.

"Actually I created these with Donnie's help to give your powers back after battling Burger Beard. Best part this is permanent." G said. "I also gave one to Squidward, Patrick, Krabs and Plankton."

SpongeBob smiled.

"G that is great." He said.

He then saw that Mordecai was gone.

"Hey, where'd the bird go?" said Spongebob.

Everyone heard a space ship taking off and lots of explosions.

"Nevermind." Said Spongebob.

"Well that's just great. What should we do now?" said Raph.

"I vote that we don't tell anyone that's very close to Mordecai about what all's going on." Said Dudley.

Professor Colosso was at a phone and it rang before a voice was heard.

"_Hello?_" CJ's voice said.

"CJ, sweetie, how's it going?" said Colosso.

CJ was confused.

"Um Colosso what is going on?" She asked

"Didn't see that coming." Said Mikey.

"Your honey bunny blue jay is going on a suicide mission and will most likely die." Said Colosso.

He pushed the play button on an iPod connected to a speaker system and suspenseful music played before Colosso pushed the pause button.

"Wow, that's a nice speaker system." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah." Said Mikey.

"Anyways, if he doesn't come back, would you be willing to go out with me? I'm already in my late forties, I'm a very hot and attractive villain turned into a pet rabbit, and I need to get married before my uncle dies so that I can inherit his fortune." Said Colosso.

However CJ zapped lightning at Colosso through the phone.

Colosso hung up the phone.

"She's playing hard to get." Said Colosso.

"She's playing 'I'd rather date a honey bunny blue jay then a hot and attractive forty year old villain turned into a rabbit who wants to inherit an almost dead uncle's fortune'." Said Mikey.

"Good one." Leo said.

"Where did that come from?" said Raph.


	6. Return to the Real World

Back in the Skylanders world; Ben, Sonic, and Randy were journeying to Mt. Cloudbreak.

"Are we close yet?" said Randy.

Sonic was looking at a map and becoming frustrated.

"This map doesn't make any sense. This entire world is nothing but floating islands." said Sonic.

Ben is confused.

"Yeah right and there is someone holding a city in the show Chowder." Ben said and laughed.

"That's a terrible show." Said Sonic.

"Yeah I know." Said Ben.

Randy saw a mountain and pointed it out.

"Maybe that's Mt. Cloudbreak." Said Randy.

Ben and Sonic looked at the mountain before Sonic looked at the map.

"Yep, that's Mt. Cloudbreak alright." Said Sonic.

"We should have gotten a more high tech map." Said Ben.

"Agreed." Randy said.

Just then the Nomicon started to glow.

Randy groaned.

"I've got to take this." Said Randy.

He opened up the book and instantly passed out.

Sonic pulled out a sharpie.

"Lets draw on his face." He said.

However Ben took the Pen and threw it off the island.

"Hey, is that a new alien?" said Sonic.

Ben became surprised and looked around.

"Where?" said Ben.

He ran off just before Sonic pulled out another Sharpie and doodling on Randy's face.

Inside the Nomicon; Randy fell into the dojo.

He got back on his feet.

"There's got to be a less painful way to get into this place." Said Randy.

He looked around and saw the Ninja and Skylanders teaming up and a Portal opening.

He then saw words appearing.

"Two sides can do anything together." Randy read.

He was then sent back into his own body. But he now had a sharpie mustache.

"SONIC!" Randy shouted.

But Sonic was nowhere to be found. Ben returned mad.

"There was no alien." Said Ben.

He saw Randy had a mustache.

"Sonic." Said Ben.

Sonic returned with a crystal.

"Hey, I got the gem, now we can return home." Said Sonic.

However; Kaos's giant head appeared in the sky.

"Not so fast Portal Masters, I'll be taking that crystal." Said Kaos.

"Oh yeah you and what army?" Sonic asked.

"My army of Chompies." Said Kaos.

Loads of Chompies appeared and the three heroes saw that they were very small.

"Wow, seriously?" said Sonic.

"This has got to be the worst army I've ever seen. You could do one better?" said Ben.

"I've got robots, but it'll be another 6 months until they're complete." Said Kaos.

"Well I ain't waiting another 6 months for a powerful army." Said Randy.

"Besides whats next these things growing?" Sonic asked.

A beam from Kaos's head hit the Chompies and they grew to the same size as the heroes.

The three became disturbed.

"You call that growing?" said Ben.

"Well it only grows seven percent." Said Kaos.

Everyone fell anime style.

"That's just bogus." Said Sonic.

"But who cares, I'll be taking that crystal with me." Said Kaos.

Sonic activated Ben's omnitrix, slammed down on it, and turned Ben into Murk Upchuck before putting the crystal in Upchuck's mouth.

"Try it now jerk." Upchuck said.

He hit the omnitrix and turned into Rath.

"Try not to upset the tiger." Said Randy.

"Oh please that Tiger is stupid and ugly." Kaos said.

Rath is mad.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KAOS OF THE GAME SKYLANDERS! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY CALLS RATH STUPID AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NOW YOU COME DOWN HERE SO THAT I CAN HURT YOU AND EAT YOU SPIT YOU OUT AND EAT YOU AGAIN AND KICK YOU INTO THE SUN AND WATCH YOUE SORRY LITTLE BALLS BURN OFF AND EAT THOSE BURNT BALLS!' Rath shouted.

"Take the tigers word. He means business." Said Sonic.

Rath pulled out a green Traptainium mace and started destroying lots of Chompies.

Kaos appeared on the battle field.

"Very well Portal Masters." Said Kaos.

Randy put on his ninja mask and became the ninja before pulling out a red traptainium sword.

Eventually; the Skylanders that Eon sent appeared in the fight.

"Figured you can use a hand." Said Spyro.

Randy smiled.

"Two sides can do anything together." said Randy, "Glad that lesson made sense."

Everyone started fighting the minions.

"Time to make Kaos pay for banishing us to earth." Said Gill Grunt.

"And for not giving Terrafin his five dollars." Said Trigger Happy.

"He also glued my cousin to a moving train." Said Pop Fizz.

"No he didn't." said Snap Shot.

"Oh sorry, I thought we were just yelling stuff." Said Pop Fizz.

Sonic destroyed some Chompies and looked at the top of Mt. Cloudbreak and got an idea.

He ran to the top of the mountain and got a Traptanium arrow ready before preparing to fire it.

He fired the arrow at Kaos and it hit him, before he became trapped in the arrow.

"Hey, let me out of here!" yelled Kaos.

"Never." Sonic said.

Just then Zeltrax appeared and slashed the arrow breaking Kaos free.

"FREEDOM!" yelled Kaos.

Zeltrax grabbed Kaos and pulled him into a portal before it disappeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"That was weird." Said Night Shift.

Sonic returned to the area and hit the omnitrix, turning Rath back into Ben.

"I know." Ben said.

He then spat out the crystal.

"Oh, that's going to make me sick for a while." Said Ben.

Everyone looked at Ben.

"You ate the crystal?" said Wash Buckler.

"That's disqusting." Said Rattle Shake.

Sonic picked up the crystal and it started to glow before he, Randy, and Ben disappeared.

The three appeared in the mansion's gameroom.

"We should quit playing to many video games." Said Randy.

Just then; all the Skylanders appeared in the room as well.

Everyone became shocked.

"And things got weird." Said Ben.

Trigger Happy looked around the place.

"I like this place." Said Trigger Happy.

Sonic ran out of the room and returned.

"Everyone's gone." Said Sonic.

Ben went to a fire alarm in glass that said 'Break in case you want to throw a wildly awesome and kick ass party'. He broke the glass and pushed the button on the other side of it and an alarm went off.

Suddenly; a bunch of speaker systems appeared in the game room, kitchen, living room, computer room, and outside the mansion before lots of loud music started playing.

"PARTY TIME!" said Ben.

Everyone cheered as Sonic pulled out his cell phone and a huge list before he started calling lots of people.

"Yeah baby, a wildly awesome and kick ass party is happening at Toon Manor. Be sure to have your sister call lots of people Crash Bandicoot." Said Sonic.

He then hung up before dialing another number.

"Now this party is going to be the bomb." Said Sonic.


	7. Saving Thomas

On Planet Apokalyps; Rigby and Thomas were dangling over a hot lava pit.

"What exactly were you doing stealing weapons from this guy?" said Rigby.

"I needed to get my records cleared from the American and Russian government computers, I'm pretty sure I told you that." said Thomas.

"Oh." Said Rigby.

Suddenly; a spaceship crashed into the lair and the residents, as well as Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton appeared.

"Hold it Darkseid." Said G.

Mordecai then appeared.

"Hold it right ther-"Mordecai said before noticing that his friends were in the same place as well, "How the hell did you guys get here so quickly?"

"One of G's delivery guys gave us a ride. He pilots a Star Destroyer." Bugs said.

"Are you done yet?" said Darkseid, "I've got killing to do."

He pushed a button on a wall that started to lower Thomas and Rigby down to the lava, but it stopped only a fourth of the way.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the? Okay, who did that?" said Darkseid.

Snaptrap and his D.O.O.M guys appeared.

"It was I; Verminous Snaptrap, I'll be killing the goat since he stole a bunch of weapons from me." Said Snaptrap.

Everyone became shocked.

"Say what?" Heidi asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been stealing a bunch of weapons from other people for Fat Tony." Said Thomas, "He's been paying me good money."

"It's true." Said Fat Tony.

A giant tongue appeared and Lord Hater and his Watchdogs emerged.

"That goat stole all of my weapons." Said Hater.

"He even plugged up all the toilets." One Watchdog said.

"He glued my sister to a moving space train." Another one said.

Thomas groaned.

"No I didn't." said Thomas.

"Oh sorry, I thought we were just yelling stuff." Said the second Watchdog.

Soon everyone started to talk all at once and g, The Bird and Darkseid all looked at each other.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." G said. "This may take a while."

"Agreed." Darkseid said.

The three walked off.

Mr. Krabs groaned.

"I ain't waiting any longer." Said Mr. Krabs.

He went to the lava pit and cut the rope before dragging Thomas and Rigby away.

However the minions grabbed the two and reclaimed them.

After hours of talking and arguing G, Mordicai and Darkseid came back.

"I have to say for an evil overlord you have a great food court." G said.

"I know." Said Darkseid.

The three returned and saw that everyone was fighting each other.

"Wow, we're only gone for 2 minutes and already this happens." Said Mordecai.

G got an air horn out and blew it and everyone but Leo stopped talking.

"I still think Rook Shar is very hot." Said Leo.

He covered his mouth in shock.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, that's just stupid. Who in their right mind would say something like that when everyone stops talking?" said Larry.

"Agreed." Scourge said.

"Sorry, I just have a need to say that." Said Leo, "I don't know why I've been saying that lately."

"Hey, you think we could get on with this? I've got a tight schedule." Said Darkseid.

The heroes groaned.

"Fine." Said Raph.

Spongebob opened up his new device and looked at the buttons.

"What do I push?" said Spongebob.

"Press 9191 to activate it." G said.

"Okay." said Spongebob.

He, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Plankton lined up next to each other.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Spongebob.

Suddenly; lightning struck the ground behind Patrick and he screamed.

Everyone became shocked.

"That was odd." Said Plankton.

"Agreed." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Anyways. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" yelled Spongebob.

Soon the five pressed 9191 and they started to glow.

Eventually; Spongebob turned into The Invincibubble, Patrick turned into Mr. Superawesomeness, Squidward turned into Sournote, Mr. Krabs turned into Sir Pinch-a-lot, Sandy turned into the Rodent, and Plankton turned into Plank-Ton.

Plankton started to flex his muscles.

Darkseid approached Plankton and saw that the singled cell organisim was very tall.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" said Darkseid.

"There's no one that big man." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Scooby said.

Darkseid started chuckling nervously.

"Will you look at the time?" said Darkseid.

He started to run off, but Plankton grabbed him by the neck.

"Oh no you don't." He said.

Plankton started to pumle Darkseid non stop.

"Time out, time out." Said Darkseid.

Patrick started to summon two Ice Cream cones before splitting his arms apart and Hater became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Hater.

However; Patrick started eating the ice cream.

Everyone fell Amime style.

"Maybe he should have chosen a different power." Velma said.

"That's what I said." Said Spongebob.

Patrick then sent lots of Ice Cream towards Hater; burying him.

"Help, I'm Lactose Intolerant." Said Hater.

"Lactose Intolerant? What's that?" said Dudley.

"He can't deal with dairy products." Said Peepers.

"Oh." The dog said.

"HELP ME!" yelled Hater.

Scourge pulled out a smart phone and started recording Hater's unfortunate predicament.

"This is going straight on YouTube." said Scourge.

However G destroyed it.

"Whatever." Said Scourge.

He pulled out another smart phone.

But Leo destroyed that and kicked him so hard he was sent into Hater's ship.

Darkseid smirked.

"See you all later trash." He said and pressed the button and sent everyone but the goat into the garbage.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted.

Darkseid smirked.

"Good riddance." Darkseid said.

In the Garbage place everyone fell in and landed on the garbage.

"Ok Darkseid is a jerk." Rigby said.

"And we need to save Thomas." Courtney said.

Debbie sighed and was sad and G came and hugged his girlfriend.

Leo is also sad and pulled the picture of Rook Shar out.

G and Debbie saw this.

"So Rook and Rook Shim's sister?" Debbie asked.

"Yep." Leo said.

Everyone is mad and they looked around.

Rigby saw something.

"Ok who would throw away half a Pizza?" Rigby asked.

Snaptrap saw something and is shocked.

"And this Couch?" He asked as he looked at a Red Brand New Couch "I mean look at this beautiful Couch. It is perfectly new and in great shape."

Everyone saw it and was shocked.

"I know put some Febreze on it and scribe it out a bit and it would look great in your Lair." Heidi said.

The Cheese Allergy Rat smiled got an idea.

"Ok I know we are on a dangerous mission but I am taking this Couch." Snaptrap said.

Bugs looked shocked.

"That is a nice couch." He said.

Snaptrap and Larry grabbed the couch.

Rigby saw an exit sign and pushed the sign. A door opened up.

"How about that?" said Rigby.

The group left the garbage room.

They returned to the throne room and saw that Thomas was being lowered to the lava.

"Yes, you'll finally pay for stealing my weapons." Said Darkseid.

Thomas gulped.

However; the rope stopped lowering Thomas.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the?" said Darkseid.

"What just happened?" said Hater.

Darkseid saw the escapees and became mad.

"You, you did this." Said Darkseid.

"We didn't stop anything, honest. We just got here." Said Snaptrap.

Darkseid became confused.

"Then who?" said Darkseid.

"ME!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and saw someone that looked like Darkseid but was more feminine and wearing something like Darkseid's outfit, but it was purple.

Darkseid screamed in fear.

"Mother?" said Darkseid.

"Darkseid, how many times have I told you to never take any hostages and to try and kill them because of this overlord phase?" said Darkseid's mother.

"Oh, mom." Said Darkseid.

"You're grounded for life and your allowance is suspended until further notice." Said Darkseid's mother.

"But mom, this goat-"Darkseid said before being interrupted by his own mother.

"I don't want to hear anything, go to your room and stay there." Said Darkseid's mother.

Darkseid groaned.

"Yes mother." Said Darkseid.

He started to walk off, but he stopped and shot an Omega Beam at Mordecai's foot.

Mordecai screamed in fear.

"DARKSEID!" yelled Darkseid's mother.

Darkseid groaned before walking off.

Darkseid's mother turned to the others with a smile.

"Sorry about my son's behavior, he's been going through this evil phase since he was a baby." Said Darkseid's mother.

She released Thomas from the rope and returned him to the others before flying off.

Everyone was still shocked.

"What just happened?" said Rigby.


	8. Nega Dragon's New Minion

With the heroes; they were returning to the mansion from Planet Apokalyps.

"That was very unexpected." Said Mordecai.

"Yeah, Darkseid has a living mother?" said Rigby, "Just hope something like that doesn't happen again."

The group went to the front door and opened it. Bugs became shocked by what he saw.

"SWEET BLEEDING DIRT!" yelled Bugs.

Mikey looked in the mansion.

"It's a wildly awesome and kickass party." Said Mikey.

Leo became shocked.

"Who threw a party while we were gone?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it's still going." Said Rigby.

Lots of people were at the party; S.H.E.I.L.D agents, Plumbers, T.U.F.F agents, cops, Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series), Rayman , Globox (Rayman series), the Skylanders, and park employees.

Muscle Man was working the DJ booth, Crash Bandicoot was hanging from a chandelier on his legs, and the T.U.F.F chief was drinking lots of soda from a huge keg.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" loads of people were chanting.

"I could do this all day." Said the chief.

Even the Minions (Despicable Me/Minions Film) were enjoying the party.

One of the Minions was doing a Magic show and one of the Shield Agents has a apple on his nose.

One of the Minions took a Chain Saw out and laughed.

"We've got to stop this party." Said Bugs, "It'll destroy the mansion."

"Roger!" yelled Dudley.

Bugs groaned.

"Nobody says that anymore." Said Bugs.

"No my friend Roger's enjoying the party, hey Roger!" yelled Dudley.

Dudley's friend Roger was partying.

"Sup bro?" said Roger.

Bugs became shocked.

"I know how that felt." Said Kitty.

She saw a fire alarm labeled 'break glass in case you want to end wildly awesome and kickass party'. She broke the glass and pushed the button and the music turned off.

"HEY, I WAS ENJOYING BEING THE DJ!" yelled Muscle Man.

"What is going on here?" said Bugs.

Ben, Sonic, and Randy entered the living room and saw everything.

"Oh boy." Said Ben.

"Care to explain all of this?" said Bugs.

"Uh." Said Sonic.

He then noticed that Thomas was with the group.

"SURPRISE THOMAS!" yelled Sonic.

Bugs is mad.

"You don't know this goat. This Party was for fun was it?" He asked.

The trio soghed.

"Yes we just returned from another world and we saw you were all gone." Ben said.

Bugs smiled.

"I would have done the same thing." He said and sees the cops and SHIELD Agents and Plumbers. "But why did they not stop the party?"

"We invited them." Said Randy.

"Quick question." Said Leo.

"No, Rook Shar's not here." Said Loop Hoot.

Leo became shocked.

"How did you know-"Leo said before being interrupted by Loop Hoot.

"What you were going to say? I was a magician of a well-known traveling circus in Skylands." Said Hoot Loop.

Gosalyn realized something.

"That's a Skylander. How'd they get here?" said Gosalyn.

"Ben stole one of Donnie's batteries and a bunch of crazy stuff happened." Said Sonic.

Donnie is Mad.

"BEN!" He shouted.

Meanwhile in Nega Dragons Lair he was mad at Zeltrax.

"You went into a video game world for your own reasons?" yelled Nega Dragon.

"Yes sir." Zemtrax said and bowed.

Nega Dragon lifted his robot arm.

"Have any last words before I blow you up permanently?" He yelled.

Kaos appeared.

"I'm working for you." Said Kaos.

Nega Dragon stopped and became shocked.

"You brought me a new member of my organization?" said Nega Dragon.

Zeltrax nodded.

Nega Dragon lowered his arm down.

"Well done." Said Nega Dragon, "Those heroes will be in for a ruff ride."


End file.
